Stardust
by Demon's Halo
Summary: Chronicels Aeleus and Ienzo's journey as they become friends, researchers, lovers and finally nobodies. songfic to Boats and Birds. LexZex slash. T just to be safe.


Demon's Halo does not own Lexaeus nor Zexion. IF he did they would get more screen time and LexZex would be cannon.

Demon's Halo also does not own the song used which is Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk because frankly Demon's Halo is not that awesome.

_If you be my star,_

_I'll be your sky,_

Aeleus loved Ienzo. He loved his small companion with the clever blue eyes. Though he was young there was an immeasurable depth of wisdom in his pretty little face.

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet-black and you show off your life._

It was adorable the way Ienzo hid behind Aeleus. The tiny boy was afraid of his fellow apprentices. Except Aeleus. He'd rarely spoke up during classes, even if he knew the answers-Aeleus was fairly sure he knew all the answers, for it was written on his tiny but wise face. However, when he did speak up, everyone stopped to listen. It made Aeleus' heart swell up with pride.

_I live to let you shine,_

_I live to let you shine._

Ienzo's rare smiles were radiant. A little burst of sunshine threw his usual cloudy expression. In all his lives, Aeleus or Lexaeus would never find anything as radiant as the little boy's smile.

_But you can skyrocket_

_Away from me,_

The years seemed to fly away from Aeleus. Like someone had taken a flipbook of their lives and skimmed through it at top speed. Apprentices became researchers, and friends became lovers.

_And never come back_

_If you find another galaxy,_

Braig always commented on how different the two were. Giant Aeleus and the pipsqueak Ienzo. Aeleus was well-aware.

_Far, from here with more_

_Room to fly_

Aeleus was well-aware how different he and Ienzo were. The two were as different as day and night. The smaller boy seemed happy, though.

_Just leave me your stardust_

_To remember you by._

When they first got together Aeleus promised himself that if Ienzo ever wanted to leave him, he'd let the little boy go. All Aeleus needed was his memories.

_If you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea._

The two were research partners. Xehanort would make not quite snide comments about what happened in the lab, but Aeleus could care less. He was content to allow Ienzo with his never stopping mind to chart their plans. He'd guide the two along.

_A depth of pure blue just to_

_Probe curiosity,_

Ansem the Wise let them explore the world; take up whatever happened to interest them. Outwardly, the six apprentices had very different fields, but their true interests lay in one place. The mysteries of the heart.

_Ebbing and blowing and_

_Pushed by a breeze._

It was the happiest time of Aeleus' life. Actually, it was the happiest time of Lexaeus' not-life as well. The rest of their lives were spread out before them like a map. All possibilities were open to them. There was nothing they couldn't do. They were invincible.

_I live to make you free,_

_I live to make you free._

Ienzo often fell asleep in Aeleus' broad arms, safe and tucked away were the shadows of the night could not hurt him. If Aeleus had it his way that was how he'd have Ienzo stay, forever.

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And past the horizon till I can't even see you._

They were brazen. Lexaeus would often look back and wonder. But still the arguments were convincing. Especially, coming from Ienzo's delicate mouth. So much so, Aeleus strained his eyes to see the tiny child that had behind him so many years ago.

_Far from here where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

There was no funeral. No wake for their families to cry at. Ansem the Wise's six apprentices just disappeared into the darkness. And from their corpses something horrific rose. Through the scope of Aeleus' memories, Lexaeus would often look at Zexion. The two were so different--as different as Aeleus and Ienzo had once been. But yet, they existed simultaneously.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky,_

Nobodies had no emotions. Only the bodies and intellects of their long gone Others. But yet something in his mind told Lexaeus that he loved Zexion. Told him that even as everything went wrong in his non-life, it was right to love Zexion. Zexion must have felt the same way, for every night he would fall asleep in Lexaeus' arms, safe from the shadows of night now under his dominion.

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_when I turn jet-black and you show off your light,_

The happy days were over. He, Zexion, and Vexen took to hiding in the basement. Like the monsters Ienzo had once been so afraid of, They were the monsters now. But, Lexaeus mused, perhaps they always were.

_I live to let you shine,_

_I live to let you shine._

Lexaeus noted himself slipping into the background. Allowing Vexen and Zexion to bicker over the 'Marluxia' problem, only giving hid opinion when absolutely necessary. They were breaking apart. Everyone. Now their organization was just a fractured set of Nobodies held together with the guise of unity. Lexaeus would often look back on the six foolish apprentices just setting out into the world with a note of sadness. They were no longer a team.

_But you skyrocket away from me,_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy._

Lexaeus often wondered to what end this 'quest' they were on. Organization 'members' were dropping off like flies, but Lexaeus couldn't find it in him to mourn. He'd follow after the body who wore the sad face of someone else, though. If only for the memory of whom that boy used to be.

_Far, from here with more_

_Room to fly._

He was well-aware how much of Zexion's pawn he had become, just another chess piece Zexion used. Somehow whether due to the loss of his heart or something else deep within Lexaeus, he didn't care. He longed to make Zexion smile again.

_Just leave me your stardust_

_To remember you by._

As Lexaeus faded into oblivion, real sorrow pierced him, just as surely as the silver-haired brat's blade pierced his flesh. He'd failed. Allowed himself to be defeated. Perhaps, allowed Zexion to be defeated. He didn't know where Nobodies went when they died. Perhaps, they just faded away. Yes, that seemed the more likely option.

As darkness overtook him, a memory bubbled to the surface of Lexaeus' dying mind. A small boy with clever blue eyes and a radiant smile.

'Ienzo...'

_Stardust to remember you by..._


End file.
